


Mr Laufeyson

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Loki - Freeform, Loki!teacher, Mr Laufeyson, NSFW, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, Teacher Loki, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher, teacher sex, tom hiddleston - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: This is a one shot I did for an imagine from the imagine Loki blog on tumblr. Wanted to share it here too.The imagine is: Imagine that Loki is your hot teacher in University. There’s no denying the attraction you feel for him, but despite that you’re an outstanding student and keep your grades up.One time during a class, your friend next to you gives you a note, where she tells you how attracted she is to Mr Laufeyson and what she’d like him to do to her. Not wanting to get in trouble, you try to discreetly give it back to your friend, but get caught. Mr Laufeyson comes over and takes the note from you, thinking you had written it. He reads it quickly and quietly in front of your desk and asks you to stay after class. He puts the note in his pocket and after class, he punishes you first and then takes you from behind over his desk.http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/155909132829/imagine-that-loki-is-your-hot-teacher-in





	

It was another day in Mr Laufeyson’s history class. There was the usual murmuring and giggling between all of the girls in the class when he walked in. Then again, most of the class were girls.

It was well known around the University that Mr Laufeyson was incredibly good looking. He was like a Greek god. With his long black hair, piercing green eyes and devilish smile. He was always well dressed, tall and lean but muscular.

I couldn’t deny I found him very attractive and he could be a bit of a distraction when trying to learn. But I also did have a genuine interest in the subject, which is why I picked it. But today wasn’t going to be easy because of the all-black suit he had decided to wear.

‘Alright, settle down class.’ Mr Laufeyson said as he shut the door and stood at the front of the class. His voice just commanded obedience and respect, making everyone go silent instantly.

He began explaining about what today’s lesson was going to be about. When he turned around to write on the black board, my friend next to me leaned over towards me and passed me a note.

_Mr Laufeyson is soooo hot. How could anyone resist him? I would love for him to take me into his office after class and have his wicked way with me. I can’t stop thinking about those large hands and long fingers between my legs. I bet he’s hiding a snake in those trousers too. ;-)_

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her note. Wasn’t that everyone’s dream? I nodded at her and reached over to pass her the note back, but just as I had reached over to give her the note, Mr Laufeyson was suddenly right on front of my desk.

I froze as the note fell to the floor instead of my friends’ hand. Mr Laufeyson’s eyes darted down to the floor at said note. I felt my stomach drop. This was not good. _Really_ not good.

‘What is that?’ He asked in that sexy voice of his.

I quickly glanced to my friend and she just looked at me, eyes wide.

‘Miss Hall. I will only ask one more time, what is that?’ He asked, his tone sounding dangerous.

‘It’s… A note.’ I stuttered.

Mr Laufeyson simply put his hand out and looked at me expectantly.

I gulped as I picked up the note. I meekly dropped it into his outstretched hand and I sat back in my chair. Waiting for his response.

I watched, holding my breath, as his beautiful eyes skimmed over the note. I was relieved that he read it silently, to save more embarrassment on front of the entire class. Once he was finished, he folded the note up and put it into his back pocket as he looked directly at me.

‘Stay behind after class.’ He said firmly.

‘But, Sir. It’s not my’

‘It is not up for discussion, Miss Hall.’ He chastised me as he turned around to go back to the front of the class.

Shit.

I looked over at my friend and scowled at her. She just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed ‘sorry’ to me. God dam her to hell. This was her doing, not mine. Now I was going to get into trouble for it? Great.

It felt like time had slowed down entirely. My stomach was in knots for the rest of the class. I had never been in trouble before, ever. I was doing well in all of my classes, even history with the major distraction that was currently sat on his chair at the front of the class.

Every so often he would look over in my direction. But he didn’t say or do anything he just looked at me, with one of his dam long fingers trailing across his lower lip, as if in thought. Without even knowing it, he was making me squirm on my chair constantly.

When the bell rang, part of me was relieved. Relieved that it was soon over. Or so I had thought. But I was also terrified, what was he going to say? Was he going to ban me from his class? So many thoughts ran through my mind as the rest of the class left. My friend just gave me an apologetic look before escaping.

I felt like a little deer that was walking towards the big bad lion as I gathered up my things and slowly walked to the front of the class, to where he was waiting for me.

He looked over at me but said nothing. The only sound was the sound of the door closing after the last pupil had left the room. I was stood there on front of his desk, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

His voice breaking the silence startled me slightly.

‘Miss Hall. It surprises me that you would misbehave during my class by sending notes to friends while I am teaching. More so because you are one of my top students with your high grades and 100% attendance. But maybe this is because of something else, rather than just your love for history. Hmm?’

‘I… No... The note wasn’t mine. It was’ I was cut off again as Mr Laufeyson held his hand up to quieten me.

I found myself obeying him instantly. I didn’t want to argue with him and make him even more pissed off. Besides, I wasn’t even sure whether my friend would actually own up to writing the note, even if it was the truth and to save my ass.

‘Is it true?’ Mr Laufeyson asked as he stood up and started to walk around the desk towards me, his hands behind his back.

‘Is what true, Sir?’ I asked.

‘The note. Is it true?’ He said firmly as he walked behind me.

I was too scared to move. There was something about the way he was acting and speaking. I felt really intimidated and small.

‘Don’t keep me waiting, Miss Hall. If you don’t answer me right now, you will be in even more trouble than you already are.’ His voice was right behind me, I was sure I could even feel his breath across the back of my neck.

‘Yes… It’s true, Sir.’ I blurted out.

I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. I was sure my face was on fire as I blushed hard. I would have to stop taking this class, no, I would have to leave Uni. Or move to another country even.

‘Well then. There is only one thing for it.’ He said in a lighter tone as he took large strides across the room to the door.

I was really confused when he locked said door and turned to me with a smirk on his face.

‘But first things first. You need to be punished for disrupting my class.’ He said calmly as he walked back over to me, but this time he stood on front of me.

‘I… I didn’t. It wasn’t mine.’ I said shakily as he towered over me.

He reached up and placed a finger onto my lips, silencing me again.

‘Trying to get out of it will only make your punishment all that much worse for you, darling. Now, be a good girl and do as I tell you to.’ He said firmly as he took a step backwards and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

My eyes widened as I watched him pull the leather belt through the hoops on his trousers, it was like it was done in slow motion. Once free, he ran the belt over his hand and then folded it over in half. I dragged my eyes away from the belt and up to his face.

‘Bend over on my desk, hands flat down with your ass out and legs spread.’ He demanded.

‘I… I…’ I stuttered out and stepped backwards, away from him.

I couldn’t quite believe what he had just told me to do. Was he seriously wanting to do what I thought he was? I had to be dreaming, this couldn’t be real. This only happened in porn videos. My heart was pounding so hard inside my chest it felt like it was going to burst out at any moment.

‘I will not tell you again, Miss Hall. This is not a request, it’s an order. Get your ass over that desk right now.’ He growled angrily.

I gulped and took small, hesitant steps towards him and the desk. The desk that suddenly looked a lot larger and scarier than it used to.

My entire body was trembling with fear and… Adrenaline? But I didn’t want to get in any more trouble than I was in already. So, I reached his desk and placed my hands flat down onto it as I bent over. I moved my feet apart a bit, but obviously it wasn’t wide enough for him as he tsked at me.

‘Wider.’ He snapped.

In fear of what he might do if I didn’t obey him, I slid my feet apart even more. I had never felt more vulnerable and scared in my entire life. My palms were sweating and I was scared it would make them slippy and cause me to fall further over his desk, as they were all that was holding me up. But that’s when it clicked. He had me in this position so that I wouldn’t be able to use my hands to protect myself. Because if I did, I would fall flat down onto my face on the desk.

Turns out he wasn’t just clever with history.

I looked over my shoulder to see Mr Laufeyson flick the belt out next to him, snapping thin air, but the sound it made was absolutely terrifying.

‘Keep still. If you move, you will be in even more trouble. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ I whimpered as I felt him pull my skirt up even higher, revealing my knickers as he bunched my skirt up around my waist.

‘Very nice.’ He purred more to himself than anything as he pulled my knickers down so they were resting just below my ass.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that I was anywhere else but bent over my teacher’s desk with my skirt bunched up around my waist. However, my eyes soon flew open as I felt the sharp sting of his leather belt against my ass. I cried out in pain as I tried to stop my hands from moving off the desk.

‘One.’ Mr Laufeyson counted.

He didn’t give me any time to recover as he brought the belt back down on me again. He was ruthless as he spanked me over and over. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. It felt like my skin was opening up and on fire. Each swing of the belt was worse than the last one as he got into a good rhythm of beating me raw.

Tears spilled from my eyes and down onto the desk below me as I cried and wailed hysterically. I was too scared to look round at Mr Laufeyson. Though I knew he was enjoying it way too much.

‘Twenty.’ He said after the last hit with the belt against me.  

My entire behind was so sore it felt like I had been dropped from a sky scraper and landed on it. The stinging was unbelievable and there wasn’t an inch of skin on my bum that he had missed. He had been very thorough. I dreaded to think how it would look by tomorrow, or if I would ever be able to sit down again.

‘There, that wasn’t so bad now was it? You were such a good girl taking that punishment.’ Mr Laufeyson purred as he stroked his hand softly across my bum, making me whimper as it hurt.

‘Nothing to say anymore?’ He asked.

I couldn’t say anything, there wasn’t anything to say anyway. He had broken me, entirely. My tears wouldn’t stop, even as he stroked a hand down my hair. As if trying to soothe me.

‘Shhh, darling. There’s no need to cry. It’s all over now… Well, the worst part is anyway.’ He chuckled.

That had me wondering what exactly it was he was on about. The worst part? Did he have more planned for me? Wasn’t that enough of a punishment?

I soon realised exactly what he was planning when he tore my knickers clean off me.

‘Now, let’s see what we have here.’ He purred as his hand dipped down.

He ran his fingers along my wetness and I heard him gasp. I felt ashamed that I was actually wet with what he did to me. My body had betrayed me completely. But there was no denying the raw dominance he had over me was turning me on. It was so confusing for me. I was just glad that I couldn’t see his face as he was behind me.

‘It seems you enjoyed your punishment a lot more than you were letting on, dear girl.’ He growled and continued to explore through my folds.

He reached forward a little with one of his fingers and as he touched my clit, my body jerked and I gasped out from the feeling of pleasure that shot through me.

‘Mmm.’ He murmured as he started to stroke across my little nub.

‘So sensitive and responsive to me. I like that.’ He said excitedly as he continued to rub his finger over me.

I was panting in desire within seconds. My head hung down between my arms as I tried to keep myself together. But he was quickly pushing me towards the edge and I wasn’t sure how much longer I was going to survive it.

‘Tell me, Miss Hall. How long have you had this attraction towards me?’

‘I… umm…’

‘Come on, darling. Use your words and tell me. The belt is still within my reach if you don’t cooperate with me.’ He warned me.

‘Ever since I first saw you.’ I squeaked out as he used two fingers to rub and circle my clit.

‘And that was where?’ Mr Laufeyson asked.

‘In the hall. My second day here.’ I said quickly between panting, I was so close.

‘Is that why you picked history? Like most girls in my class. They would do anything to be in your position right now.’ He growled seductively right against my ear.

His hot breath across my skin, along with his skilful fingers tweaking and stroking against my clit, sent me right over the edge. My arms gave way as they turned into jelly. My upper body fell down to the desk, but a strong arm quickly wrapped around my chest and stopped me from face planting the desk.

His fingers stayed where they were, resting on my clit. But he stopped all stimulation apart from his teeth as they started to nip at my neck, making me whine and tremble in his hold.

‘Answer me, Miss Hall.’

I couldn’t remember what his question was at all. So I just nodded quickly and muttered out a yes, hoping it was the right thing to say.

‘You are such a delightful little thing. Would you like to know a secret?’ He asked as he replaced his nibbling with soft kisses to my skin.

‘Yes.’ I said again quickly.

‘I have wanted you from day one. The moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew I just had to have you. And that is exactly what I’m going to do. Take what is mine.’

My breathing was still erratic as I felt a very large and hard appendage press against my inner thigh. My eyes widened as I panicked. I didn’t even notice him pulling it out of his trousers. But it was very much real as it pressed up against me and I could feel the pre cum at the tip.

He moved his cock up, closer to my centre, and when he rubbed it across me I let out a squeal as he brushed across my sensitive clit. He didn’t stay there long as he moved it back down towards my sopping entrance. Even I couldn’t deny, I had never been so wet and ready before.

I lost my breath as he bent me over the desk, my breasts were pressed down onto the wood as he positioned himself over me from behind.

He moved one hand down to hold my hip firmly in his grip as he slid the other one up around the front of my throat, as if reminding me that he was entirely in charge and of his strength. I could feel his strong body firmly on my back, along with his hot breath against my ear.

‘I will let you decide for yourself whether this is part of your punishment or not.’ He growled as he thrust his hard cock into my warmth without any warning.

I could do nothing but take it as he had me held so firmly down between him and the desk. I was well and truly trapped as he started to fuck me in a deep and steady rhythm.

‘God, darling, you are so incredibly tight.’ He grunted in my ear as his hips smacked against me.

I could only whimper in response as he filled me up so wonderfully. I didn’t want to admit it, but I had never felt pleasure like it. His cock was hitting all of the right spots as he pulled out and pushed back into me, over and over and over again.

His hand that was on my hip slid round and down my front so he could tweak and tease at my clit again. It was still so sensitive that I started mewling underneath him and garbling complete nonsense as he took me.

When he was getting close to his own release was obvious as his hand around my throat started to tighten, making me panic slightly. But to my relief he didn’t tighten enough to stop me from breathing fully.

His finger on my clit and his cock punishing my insides was enough to send me over into my second orgasm of the day. Mr Laufeyson let out a loud moan as my body tightened around him, his thrusting faltered as he roughly pushed into me with a loud grunt. I could feel his cock pulsing inside of me, ready to explode, and that’s when my mind snapped back to reality.

‘Sir, please no. You don’t have a condom.’ I cried out and started to wriggle around to try and escape, my arms flailed around by my side.

But he only tightened his hand around my throat and growled in my ear.

‘I never pull out.’

The words made me shiver, whether it was in a good way or not I wasn’t entirely sure, as he moaned again and spilled his sperm into me with an agonizing rush. I could feel him filling me up as his body trembled over me.

I cried out as he released my throat and my head fell to the desk, it felt cool on my forehead and brought me back to reality a bit more. I couldn’t believe he came inside of me. I wasn’t even on birth control.

Shitting shit.

‘Well you are a delightful fuck. Even more than I imagined.’ He purred as he pulled out of me. I could feel his sperm sliding down my inner thighs, making me feel so dirty.

My body was trembling as I stood up, my knees gave way beneath me but luckily Mr Laufeyson caught me in his arms before I fell.

‘You best come back to mine, so I can tend to that pretty little bum of yours.’  


End file.
